


Noc slivovice

by yaoiyuri



Series: Evan&Todd: láska vesmírná [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Rare Pairings, Slivovice, Some Humor, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Major Lorne se zabouchnul, ale bojí se dotyčnému vyznat, takže musí pomoct kamarád Zelenka. A slivovice.





	Noc slivovice

**Author's Note:**

> No, Todd a Sheppard jsou... Todd a Sheppard, ale já si vždycky říkala, že nejlepší a nejvtipnější Wraith ve vesmíru by se mohl dát dohromady i s druhým mužem Atlantis. Protože major Lorne je prostě tak… ťuťu a vždycky ho někdo unese, zmlátí, postřelí apod. Prostě si zaslouží trochu lásky (od děsivé zelené příšery z vesmíru).  
> Rozhodně jsem si chtěla něco takového přečíst, ale kromě 2 povídek bez sexu tu na tenhle (uznávám, že dost raritní) pár prostě nic není. Takže, co si člověk neudělá sám… a ještě k tomu česky. :D Mám rozepsanou i další část, ale uvidím, kolik toho s nimi napíšu. Hrozně mi to trvá.
> 
> Tak nějak počítám, že tenhle pár nikdo moc neocení, ale za komentáře a srdíčka budu ráda, vždy potěší!

Major Evan Lorne nikdy nebyl velkým příznivcem přemíry alkoholu a pochybných známostí na jednu noc. A přesto se teď ožralý, jak zákon káže, nemotorně opíral – s kalhotami u kotníků – o regál plný antických relikvií. Dvě, tři věci se mu dokonce při snaze udržet rovnováhu podařilo shodit na zem.

Zamžoural do tmy. Svůj protějšek před sebou spíše tušil, než že by ho skutečně viděl, přestože do místnosti pronikal škvírou v nedovřených dveřích tenký pruh světla. Zapotácel se, ale dvě velké silné dlaně ho pohotově sevřely kolem boků a dodaly mu tak potřebnou stabilitu. Evan se nadechoval, ale dřív než stihl říct něco neskutečně duchaplného, obkroužila vlhká ústa jeho ztopořený penis. Což mu z hlavy dokonale _vykouřilo_ všechny stupidní nápady na konverzaci. Zaklonil hlavu a slastně přivřel oči.

Zasténal.

*********************************

Byl to zase jeden z těch dnů, kdy na Evana padl splín. Byl to zase jeden z těch dnů, kdy pan Woolsey musel před svými šéfy vykázat záslužnou činnost. Byl to zase jeden z těch dnů, kdy se na Atlantis uspořádal večírek…

Major seděl u zapadlého stolu v rohu přeplněné, kýčovitě vyzdobené jídelny a znuděně sledoval dění kolem. Stůl s nealkoholickým punčem – na Woolseyho žádost – hlídala ozbrojená uniformovaná stráž. Její přítomnost měla zabránit tomu, aby nápoj někdo – _ehm, Ronon, ehm_ – nenapančoval athosianskou pálenkou jako minule, protože alkohol na večírky pořádané pod záštitou IOA a SGC dle oficiálních směrnic nepatří. Byrokrati ze Země už jednoduše nevěděli, jak jim pobyt v jiné galaxii více zpříjemnit. Opodál se po sobě na improvizovaném parketu plazily v rytmu ploužáku první páry zoufalců. Ze všech těch konfet, balonků a protivné hudby mu málem naskočila kopřivka. Neměl náladu se družit a už vůbec ne s  _lidmi_ kolem. Přesto soucitným pohledem počastoval nebohou doktorku Kusanagi, která kolem něj prokulhala o berlích. _Účast na večírku povinná pro všechny, kteří v době konaní nebudou na misi či ve službě_ , stálo na pozvánce přišpendlené na nástěnce, _žádné výjimky se nepovolují_. Zjevně ani zlomená holenní kost nebyla dostatečný důvod pro uvolnění ze zdravotních důvodů.

Upřímně litoval, že na ranní misi povolal tým seržanta Stackhouse. Jednalo o diplomatickou návštěvu toho nejnudnějšího národa v přilehlé části vesmíru a tým na ni šel s vědomím, že bude muset přetrpět obřad pod širým nebem. Přesněji šest hodin klečení na kočičích hlavách a klanění se bohyni Slunce, duchům předků a kdoví čemu ještě za doprovodu svérázné lidové hudby, ze které pozemšťanům s alespoň elementárním hudebním sluchem krvácely uši. A jak rád by si to s nimi Evan nyní vyměnil… Jenomže při sestavování harmonogramu služeb na tento měsíc netušil, co za podraz na ně Woolsey chystá. A Woolsey nebyl idiot. Už ne. Tyhle své teambuildingové aktivity po několika naprostých fiascích tajil do poslední možné chvíle, aby se mu personál pod důvěryhodně znějícími záminkami nerozprchl po celé galaxii. Tentokrát _past_ sklapla dokonale. Vztahy mezi personálem se musely posilovat, ať už personách chtěl nebo ne.

Naštěstí se Evan netrápil sám. Měl tu Zelenku. A dobrák Zelenka tu s sebou měl jakýsi ďábelský slovanský nápoj ze švestek. Ukrytý samozřejmě v nevinně vyhlížející termosce na čaj. „Made in Czech Republic,“ zasmál se a nalil oběma do malinkých skleniček. Čirá tekutina nápadně připomínala vodu, avšak nezaměnitelný štiplavý pach destilovaného alkoholu nenechal nikoho na pochybách.

„Tak… _na zdraví_!“ usmál se Radek a pozvedl sklenku. Lorne ho napodobil, i když obsah skleničky si neustále podezřívavě měřil. Nicméně nakonec ho do sebe po Čechově vzoru kopl na ex.

Chyba.

„Co to sakra je!“ zasýpal, když se mu v dutinách rozlilo štiplavé teplo. Rozkašlal se. Cítil, jak mu to v krku vypaluje díru.

„ _Slivovice_ ,“ odvětil lakonicky Zelenka.

„Ssslllgrrr…Sly- cože?“ pokusil se neúspěšně zopakovat major. Cizí jazyky mu nikdy dvakrát nešly. Zelenka mávl rukou. „Neřeš to, tak za pět panáků ti čeština půjde sama.“

„Pět?!“ vyděsil se Lorne při pomyšlení, že by tenhle tekutý oheň měl znovu polknout. A taky, že by se snad měl naučit Zelenkovu skřetí řeč. 

*********************************

Věděl, že je to špatné. Moc špatné. Nešlo o nevinný úlet, tohle ho mohlo stát kariéru. Jenomže dokud nevystřízliví, bude mu to stejně fuk. Výčitky svědomí můžou počkat na ráno a podat si ruku s kocovinou. Teď šlo jen o to si pořádně užít, protože na tohle čekal zatraceně dlouho. Alespoň jednou v životě se chtěl urvat z řetězu a být sobecký parchant bez ohledu na následky.

„Kurva…“ procedil skrz zatnuté zuby. Při dobrém sexu vždycky nadával a tohle bylo víc než dobré. Na vlastní kůži právě pocítil, jaké to je, když někomu chybí dávivý reflex.

 _Je to boží_.

Podlamovala se mu kolena, a tak se jednou rukou raději zachytil kovové police. Přitom opět o něco zavadil. Spadlo to na zem s hlasitým třísknutím, ale Evan ani jeho společník to nebrali na vědomí. Tenhle sklad měl na starosti McKay. Prsty druhé ruky Evan neohrabaně zamotal do dlouhých vlasů, které bezděky nahmatal v úrovni svého klína. Musel za ně pěkně zatahat, ale _on_ nedal nic najevo. Vlasatá hlava se pohybovala stále ve stejném rytmu. Navíc Evan nemusel vůbec nic říkat ani naznačovat. Jeho protějšek naprosto přesně věděl, _co_ a především _jak_ má dělat.

Jako by mu četl myšlenky.

*********************************

Hodně mluvili. A opravdu hodně pili. Obsah Zelenkovy termolahve se povážlivě zmenšil v rekordně krátkém čase. Ovšem na Radka to nemělo valný efekt. Osud Čechovi sice nepřidělil antický gen, nicméně genetická loterie mu tuto drobnou nespravedlnost bohatě kompenzovala úžasnou rezistencí vůči alkoholu. Zato Evanovi se svět pomalu rozplýval ve změť barevných skvrn a nezřetelných zvuků. Navíc mu chlast rozvázal jazyk, takže z něj Radek bez větší námahy tahal informace o tom, jak si vlastně stojí ve snaze okouzlit ten svůj úžasný _objev_. Od posledně se toho zjevně moc nezměnilo. I když vlastně… tentokrát se Evanovi podařilo do něj _dvakrát_ vrazit v laborce – _bože, dotkl jsem se jeho předloktí_ – a prohodit s ním celých _pět_ vět, které nijak nesouvisely s plněním mise, na kterou se dostal šťastnou náhodou místo plukovníka Shepparda. Vše uplynulých třech měsících. Zelenka usoudil, že tímhle tempem možná za rok uvidí jeho viktoriánsky odhalený kotníček. Na neštěstí rozmlouvat majorovi jeho zamilovanost bylo stejně účinné jako mluvit do zdi, na to přišel dávno. A tak Radkovi, jako skutečnému příteli nezbývalo než Evanovo poblouznění alespoň nepřímo podporovat.

„Tak si s ním promluv,“ popíchl ho.

„T- to nejde…“ namítl Lorne a začal si hrát s prázdnou sklenkou. Střídavě ji obracel dnem vzhůru, kroužil prstem po obvodu hrdla nebo roztíral zbylé kapky _slivovice_ po stole. Vypadal jako trucující dítě. Vědec upřímně nechápal, jak může pro chlapa jako Lorne – stíhacího pilota, ostříleného vojáka a druhého nejvýše postaveného armádního činitele na Atlantis – být takový problém oslovit právě tu jednu osobu. I po všech těch zkušenostech s Wraithy… Především po všech těch zkušenostech Wraithy. Navíc, kdyby se to podělalo, mohl ho major vždycky zastřelit. Nebo se o to alespoň pokusit. I tuhle možnost už nad slivovicí stihli probrat.

Kopli do sebe dalšího panáka.

„Nebuď srab, co by ti mohl udělat?“ nenechal se odradit Radek. Navzdory své opilosti byl Lorne schopný Čecha probodnou výmluvným _dělášsiprdel_ pohledem. „Napadá,“ významně vztyčil ukazováček, „napadá měasi… sto… dvě stě věcí, co by mi mohl udělat!“

„Víš, že tolik je i pozic v Kámasútře?“

„J- jsssi kretén,“ ucedil major s lehkým podrážděním, ale prakticky okamžitě se opilecky zahihňal, protože jeho fantazie živě zapracovala. Tváře mu zrůžověly a tentokrát za to nemohl jen alkohol.

„Tak čeho se bojíš?“ dorážel dál Zelenka. „Že tě práskne Sheppardovi, Woolseymu a IOA? _Šmarjá_ , co by z toho měl. Zrovna on.“ I když u něj _člověk_ nikdy neví.

Major si hlasitě povzdechl. „T- to né,“ začal neochotně. Z vlastních důvěrných zdrojů věděl, že plukovník mu do zelí rozhodně nepoleze a co víc, možná i přimhouří oko. A Woolsey a panáci z IOA za předpokladu, že by _to_ vyšlo a oni by se o _tom_ náhodu dozvěděli, mohli jen získat.

„Tak čeho se bojíš?“ Melancholické modré oči se konečně odlepily od prázdné skleničky. Důvěrně se naklonily přes stůl, co nejblíž Zelenkovi. „Že bude… _souhlasit_ ,“ zašeptal s upřímnou obavou.

„Ty jsi ale _pitomec_ , Evane, víš to?“ plácl se pobaveně do kolen Zelenka. „A máš příšerný vkus na chlapy,“ dodal jen tak mimochodem s posledními zbytky bláhové naděje, že Lorne uzná, jak absurdní tohle celé je, vzdá to a najde si nový _objev_. Méně zelený. Méně nebezpečný. Třeba i bez penisu a ze Země. Nejlépe teď a tady. Dokud má ještě šanci vycouvat a dokud je parket plný hezkých holek. Voják si nešťastně povzdechl. „Já vím,“ přitakal „Ale co mám dělat? Myslíš, že jsem nad tím nepřemýšlel? Nesnažil se? Ž- že jsem se chtěl zabouchnout zrovna _do_ _něj_?“

Popadl Zelenkovu termosku a rozechvěle oběma nalil.

„Já s chlapem nebyl od nástupu k SGC!“ přiznal naštvaně a kopl do sebe panáka. A než stihl Zelenka něco namítnout, vypil i toho jeho. Skleničkami nešetrně praštil o stůl. Litanie začala nanovo.

„Co mám dělat?“ povzdechl si a zabořil obličej do dlaní. „Co mám sakra dělat?“ 

Zelenka protočil oči. _Bože_. Nepřejde to. Bude to jen horší.

„O čem se tady celou dobu bavíme!“ Tentokrát se přes stůl naklonil vědec a uštědřil Evanovi výchovný pohlavek. „Zvedni ten svůj armádní zadek a běž za ním!“ Naklonil se ještě blíž. „Je tady,“ prohodil šeptem a nenápadně pokynul hlavou kamsi za sebe, „máš neopakovatelnou šanci.“ Lorne se už ne tak nenápadně vyklonil, aby si Zelenkovo tvrzení ověřil. Vypadal přitom, že na židli vzdoruje gravitaci z posledních sil.

Radek měl pravdu.

Vážně tam seděl.

 _Sám_.

Major se nejistě zavrtěl a nervózně si prohrábl rozčepýřené vlasy. Podíval se na Radka. A pak _tam_. A pak zase na Radka. Čech na něj povzbudivě mrkl. A _tam_.

„A- asi máš pravdu…“ zamumlal voják. _Teď nebo nikdy_ , pomyslel si a vstal. K jeho velkému překvapení to nešlo vůbec tak snadno, jako obvykle. Podlaha se mu pod nohama podivně zhoupla. Zavrávoral, ale šátrající ruka narazila na něco pevného a hladkého. Dodalo mu to trochu opory.

Když Zelenka pozoroval, jak se major nejistým krokem sune podél zdi, pomyslel si, že to možná nebyl nejlepší nápad. Na druhou stranu střízlivější major by se k tomu nikdy neodhodlal.

 *********************************

Todd seděl u stolu _sám_ už nějaký čas a zaujatě si četl poznámky v tabletu. Snažil se tak alespoň částečně zužitkovat jinak zabitý večer. S účastí na téhle hloupé akci souhlasil… z recese by asi bylo vhodné označení. Přemluvil ho k tomu Sheppard, ale když o tom zpětně přemýšlel, neuvědomoval si, čím přesně ho výřečný voják nakonec přesvědčil. Padlo něco ve smyslu _pozlobit Woolseyho_ – _ty tam musíš taky – žádné výjimky se nepovolují – bude sranda_ a Toddovo nejoblíbenější _no a co, že jsi Wraith_ … a samozřejmě spousta dalších, z Sheppardova pohledu jistě pádných, důvodů. Navíc on měl pro plukovníka, i přes jeho důrazné odmítnutí, stále slabost, takže přesvědčování Johnovi nikdy nedalo moc práce. John prostě věděl jak na něj. Jenom se nemusel ztřískat ještě před půlnocí a nechat ho tak napospas… nudě? Členové Sheppardova týmu, kteří mu zpočátku zdvořile dělali společnost, se dlouho nezdrželi. Ronon odvlekl namol opilého Johna dřív, než stihl ztropit ostudu, a nikdo jiný – až do teď – mu za celý večer nevěnoval pozornost, po které on upřímně stejně netoužil. Naopak většina lidí, kteří ho tu náhodou zahlédli, se snažila předstírat, že ho nevidí.

„Majore?“ vyzval Todd muže nejistě stojícího asi dva kroky od něj, aniž by vzhlédl od tabletu. Poznal by ho i poslepu. Jeho vůně, způsob chůze, a především záplava zmatených a protichůdných emocí, které voják vysílal, kdykoliv se vyskytl ve Wraithově blízkosti, se nedala s nikým zaměnit.

Když tu před ním jen tak stál, cítil se Evan strašně hloupě. Fakt, že _slivovice_ udělala téměř nepřekonatelný problém z něčeho tak banálního, jako je schopnost stát rovně, mu na sebevědomí nepřidal.

„Mátenádhernéoči,“ vyhrkl z ničeho nic a v duchu si pogratuloval ke skutečně originální balící hlášce. „Ehm… Veliteli,“ dodal po krátké odmlce se smrtelně vážným výrazem, když Wraith nereagoval. Lekl se, že ho opomenutím hodnosti urazil, ale nezdálo se, že by na Todda cokoliv z jeho prohlášení udělalo sebemenší dojem.

„Jste opilý, majore,“ konstatoval suše a dál zaujatě hleděl na grafy v tabletu. Lidskou zálibu v cílené intoxikaci organismu ethanolem stále nechápal. Navíc opilí lidé byli mnohdy ještě otravnější než za střízliva, protože alkohol v nich utlumoval pud sebezáchovy, díky kterému se ve Wraithově přítomnosti obvykle drželi zpátky. Major se tu nejistě klátil jako zářným příklad.

„Jsem,“ přisvědčil voják omluvně, „a- a- ale kdybych nebyl, tak tu nejsem.“ 

„ _Co_ chcete?“ zeptal se bez zájmu, ale se zvláštním důrazem na slovo co, a konečně vzhlédl. Vojákovo nesouvislé blábolení začínalo být vskutku unavující.

Tak prostá a přitom záludná otázka Lorna naprosto vyvedla z míry. Polilo ho horko. _Co_ chce? No, hodně věcí. V první řadě měl neodolatelné nutkání vrazit mu jazyk do krku. Také chtěl zjistit, co všechno schovává pod tím fešáckým pláštěm. Kolik a hlavně _kde_ všude má tetování. Jak vlastně takový Wraith chutná.  Jestli mají jen vlasy a vousy nebo jsou chlupatí i na… někde jinde. Třeba na hrudi. Nebo na břiše – znáte ten sexy proužek, který se chlapům táhne od pupíku dolů – anebo na… _někde_ jinde. Možná mají chodidla chlupatá jako hobiti. Kdo ví. Nu, a samozřejmě by nebylo od věci, kdyby z něj Todd svýma svalnatýma rukama serval uniformu a potom…

Bezděčně si olízl rty.

Zhluboka se nadechl.

„ _Nic_ ,“ usmál se křečovitě a pokrčil rameny.

Zasrané NIC.

A přitom to pronesl, navzdory značné opilosti, neuvěřitelně sebejistým tónem, i když s výrazem štěněte, které vám právě nachcalo do bot. Všechno v Evanovi řvalo na protest, ale po tomhle fatálním selhání komunikace mezi mozkem a hlasivkami, ho odvaha a nezdolné odhodlání k navazování mezidruhových vztahů rychle opustily. Podělal to a vážně přemýšlel, že si zajde pro služební zbraň a ustřelí si hlavu. Nebo koule. _Teď nebo nikdy_ se v mžiku redukovalo na pouhé _nikdy_.

Nikdy.

NIKDY.

Todd z něj nespouštěl oči. Zornice se mu stáhly do úzkých čárek. Odložil tablet na stůl a vstal. Evan si nejdříve vůbec neuvědomil, jak moc blízko u něj vlastně je. Hodně. Plukovník Sheppard si několikrát stěžoval, že Wraithové, a tenhle obzvlášť, naprosto nerespektují lidský koncept osobního prostoru. Ale jemu to, snad díky přemíře alkoholu, vlastně ani nevadilo. Spíš naopak. _Hezky voníte_ , pomyslel si a jen tak tak se neprořekl nahlas. Wraith zkoumavě naklonil hlavu. „Proč máte _vy lidi_ takový problém někomu říct, že se s ním chcete vyspat, _hmm_?“ nadhodil bez obalu. Lorne na mimozemšťana vytřeštil oči a naprázdno sklapl čelist.

„C- c- cože?“ zasmál se nervózně. Přeslechl se, určitě. „J- já se s vámi přece-“ Nedořekl. Lhaní mu nešlo a už vůbec ne v opilosti. A navíc jeho protějšek uměl číst myšlenky a zcela přesně odhadl, proč Evan přišel.

„Veliteli…“ povzdechl si nešťastně a bezmocně rozhodil rukama, „jsem opilý.“

 _A pitomý._ Jako by to byla nějaká omluva.

Když už nedokázal déle snášet trapné ticho svého pokoření a Wraithův pobavený pohled, pokusil se odejít. _Pokusil_ , protože nestihl udělal ani krok vzad, když Todd mu nelidskou silou sevřel paži a přikoval ho na místě. Evan se mu pokusil okamžitě vytrhnout. Navzdory veškerému okouzlení a alkoholu v krvi si stále uvědomoval, že je to přece jenom _Wraith_. Sevření okamžitě bolestivě zesílilo.

„Pusť-“ sykl a přesně v tu chvíli si mohl imaginárně odškrtnou jednu položku ze seznamu _co chci_. Wraithové byli totiž zatraceně rychlí. A skvěle líbali. Když pominul vojákův prvotní šok ze skutečnosti, že se mu mezi rty dobývá mrštný mimozemský jazyk, podvolil se. Spokojeně zamručel, zabořil prsty do záhybů Toddova pláště a začal mu polibek oplácet. Všechno ostatní přestalo na dlouhé minuty existovat. Trapný večírek, protivná hudba, pitomí kolegové… zůstal jen opilý voják vykousnutý do emzáka. Při tom pomyšlení, se mu zamotala hlava. Todd jej pohotově objal kolem pasu, protože zjevně podobnou reakci očekával.

Polibek po nekonečně dlouhé chvíli neohrabaně utnul Evan. Potřeboval popadnout dech. A hlavně se potřeboval štípnout, aby se ujistil, že se mu to celé nezdálo. Zostra se nadechl, a přitom se bázlivě se rozhlédl kolem.

_Au._

Nezdálo.

Vůbec nikdo si jich nevšímal. I Zelenka, který ho do toho svým ustavičným hecováním uvrtal, se kamsi ztratil. Navíc stáli stranou od ostatních a světla se ztlumila již před nějakou dobou, zřejmě aby se mezi účastníky večírku navodila _intimnější_ atmosféra. Stíny se prodloužily a zhoustly, takže se do nich dalo lehce schovat před zvědavýma očima. Naštěstí.

Evan se nejistě podíval na Todda.

„Jedna noc, majore.“ Znělo to spíš jako výhružka. Lorne sebou překvapeně trhl. To šlo rychle…

„Ale-“

„Za deset minut u McKayovy laboratoře,“ utnul jeho námitky nesmlouvavým tónem wraithský velitel a odešel.

Deset nejdelších minut Evanova života.

********************************

„U- už… už budu,“ vydral ztěžka mezi vzdechy a snažil se dlouhovlasou hlavu ze svého klína odstrčit. Wraith však nebral jeho upozornění na vědomí.

„…už!“ vykřikl naléhavě, a ještě naléhavěji se v tu chvíli udělal. Přímo do toho božského vlhkého těsna, které ho neustále obepínalo. Vysál ho do poslední kapky. Evana vlastně ani moc nepřekvapilo, že ho Wraith chce se vším všudy… bylo to tak nějak _wraithské_.

Ruce, které ho technicky vzato držely na nohou, bez varování uvolnily sevření a on se s překvapeným vyjeknutím sesunul v poorgasmové extázi k zemi, až se celý regál nebezpečně zachvěl. Ztěžka oddechoval.

_Páni._

Nohy se mu proměnily v rosol. _Páááni_. Díky svému dlouholetému působení v armádě měl s čím srovnávat a musel si přiznat, že tohle byla rezolutně nejlepší kuřba, jakou kdy zažil v  _obou_ galaxiích. Tušil, že to bude stát za to, ale Todd překonal všechna jeho očekávání. A přitom se teprve rozjížděli. I když představa vášnivé noci strávené na podlaze mezi policemi plnými McKayových potenciálně nebezpečných antický hraček majora zrovna dvakrát nelákala. Neohrabaně se vyškrábal na nohy, a ještě nejohrabaněji si zapnul kalhoty.

Přitom cítil, jak se do něj skrze tmu propaluje Toddův tázavý pohled. Než však mohl Wraith promluvit, přitáhl si ho Evan za plášť překvapivě hbitým pohybem a dlouze ho políbil.

„Co… co… kdybychom… radši zašli ke mně?“ zeptal s pocitem, že si v kapse právě zcela dobrovolně odjistil granát. A rozhodně se ho nechystal hodit.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud má Zelenka v dialozích něco v kurzívě, znamená to, že dané slovo „řekl česky“ (protože oni tam spolu přece mluví anglicky... celý SG vesmír mluví anglicky... a jen jeden Čech tam do toho nadává česky).


End file.
